Battlefield: Bad Company 2
Battlefield: Bad Company 2 (also known as Bad Company 2 or BF:BC2) is a video game released by DICE on March 2, 2010 in North America, on March 3rd in Australia, and on March 5th in Europe. It was published by Electronic Arts for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Microsoft Windows. The game is a direct sequel to Battlefield: Bad Company though it does not continue the story of the original Bad Company and rather starts a new storyline. It is the eighth game in the ''Battlefield'' series. The game was announced at one of EA's earnings conferences, and was showcased at E3 2009. Overview In this installment, Bad Company once again find themselves in the heart of the action, where they must use every weapon and vehicle at their disposal to survive. Gameplay thumb|left|300px thumb|left|300px|Battlefield: Bad Company 2 First Look Gameplay in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 resembles that of Battlefield: Bad Company but seems to have more of the style of classic Battlefield games. The story seems to take place mostly in South America. The game allows players to play through missions using any tactics they choose. Like its predecessor, Bad Company 2 features destructible environments. However, more destruction is now possible; players can now completely destroy a building rather than just its walls. Also, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 and Battlefield Vietnam are the only two games in the series to have blood in them without a third-party modification. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 is the only Battlefield game to be rated Mature 17+ by the ESRB. Singleplayer The Battlefield: Bad Company 2 singleplayer was revealed on Thursday, January 21, 2010, at 12:30 on Spike TV, showing ten minutes of never before seen footage of the single player campaign. The singleplayer trailer showed the return of the original gang of Battlefield: Bad Company. B-Company is now chasing what appears to be a super weapon that might cause a new world war created by the Russian Federation, and is again sent in before other army units. Evidently however, the role of B-company has been elevated from their previous role as cannon fodder and a group of troublemakers to instead more of a small unit of special forces. The campaign has a more serious mood than the first Bad Company. Campaign In October 1944, a group of US commandos infiltrate Japan to find out what the Japanese are working on. They secure a defecting Japanese scientist who was working on a secret weapon codenamed 'The Black Weapon' (a scalar weapon) and attempt to escape the island on a submarine. But after repeated warnings by the scientist, the commandos witness the Black Weapon being fired and perish, and this sparked a myth about what really happened in Operation Aurora. In the present day, Bad Company are on a counter-intelligence operation behind enemy lines in Russia in attempt to secure a high value individual, and a device related to a scalar weapon. Despite escaping Russian soldiers and completing what they thought was their final mission in B-company, the device is discovered to be a fake. Being impressed with their previous activities, Army General Braidwood assigns them to the Special Activities Division, and tasks them with delivering information to Agent Aguire, much to the disappointment of Redford. The squad travels to Bolivia in search of Aguire. Through many firefights with paramilitaries, they manage save Aguire just before a Russian hauls him onto a waiting Mi24 Hind. After discovering that Aguire's findings were stolen by the Russians, Aguire requests the squad to get all his intelligence detailing the Scalar Weapon from a satellite. The squad moves up to take the mountain with assistance from their pilot Flynn and his UH-60 Blackhawk. After taking over the satellite station, Sweetwater crashes the satellite, with the squad driving over cross country to find it, taking on Vodniks and Quad Bikes along the way. After reaching the satellite, the squad successfully defeat a Russian counterattack aimed at destroying the satellite, but soon bad weather rolls in. While Redford and Haggard go to find transport, with Sweetwater following, Marlowe soon finds the data storage unit and proceeds to go down the mountain during a blizzard, taking on Russian patrols, and is soon extracted by the others in Flynn's helicopter. During extraction, Aguire briefs the squad about the man responsible for building a Scalar Weapon named Arkady Kirelenko; a Russian Army colonel the squad failed to eliminate in Russia, who is believed to be hiding in Chile. Marlowe and the squad travel to Chile, where they, aided by US Armoured forces and Marines, find Kirelenko, though he soon escapes after US Command starts shelling Kirilenko's position. Left only with papers from Kirelenko's office, Sweetwater discovers there is a shipping manifest for a lost ship called the "Sangre Del Toro." Aided by the rest of the squad getting the coordinates, Marlowe finds the ship and retrieves an unnamed compound essential to the use of the weapon and finds out the truth behind Operation Aurora. While attempting to meet Aguire in Colombia their helicopter is shot down by a Javelin and they become separated. Sweetwater and Marlowe regroup first, taking on a militia counter-attack, and they soon find the rest of the squad. After fighting through heavily defended Russian bases, the squad find Flynn, and then race to a helicopter base on Quad Bikes. After fighting through Russian territories in a salvaged Blackhawk, the squad reach the rendezvous with Aguire, Marlowe gives Aguire the compound, while Redford demands to know what's happening. However, Aguire double-crossed the squad by allying with Kirelenko, his rival in the quest for the Scalar Weapon. Aguire wanted revenge against the United States for what happened to his father, one of the commandos in original raid on Japan, after Marlowe revealed that the US military callously sent them to their deaths. Despite the alliance Kirelenko betrays Aguire and kills him. Flynn intervenes and saves the squad at the cost of his own life, being shot down by an RPG. While still mourning after Flynn's loss, the squad overhear a Russian soldier's radio, which the squad use to find their position. They begin to advance towards a city, but then Kirlienko begins the detonation of the Scalar Weapon. The squad begin advancing through a Venezuelan city, being attacked by Russian and militia troops, along with mortars. However, as they reach the mouth of a large river, they witness a huge firefight between US and Russian troops. However, as the fight reaches a climax, the Scalar Weapon detonates, annihilating the US forces and sending 'all tech dead'. The squad then fight through the blast zone in pursuit of Kirilenko, but, as the squad reach the plane, an An-225 Mryia, they realize it's taking off. The squad unanimously vote that they should hijack the plane, and set off through sewer tunnels towards it. Though they had to discard their weapons, they climb on board through the undercarriage, and await dawn. The squad begins to progress through the plane, taking out multiple guards before reaching the Scalar Weapon, which is protected by a reinforced pane of glass, which Haggard says will 'take an act of God to get through, a lot of C4.' The squad then fight towards the cockpit of the plane, but realize that Kirilenko is in the Scalar chamber itself when they discover that the cockpit is empty. After detonating C4 to get through the glass, the squad destroy the Scalar weapon, and then proceed to bail out of the plane. However, as Sweetwater tries to give Marlowe the last parachute, Kirilenko tackles him, and Marlowe is forced to dive out of the plane, killing Kirilenko in a free fall with an MP-443. Sweetwater passes Marlowe a parachute in midair, and the pair land safely in Texas alongside the rest of the squad. However, as they begin to celebrate, General Braidwood tells them to follow him in a HMMVW, as the Russians are invading through Alaska. The last cutscene shows a map of Russian forces swarming through Alaska and Canada, advancing on the US border. Multiplayer :::See main article, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Multiplayer thumb|300px|right|Official Multiplayer trailer Multiplayer allows players to choose from four unique kits before the start of each match. These kits include Assault, Engineer, Recon, and Medic. Each match gives players experience, and kit related experience points, allowing players to specialize their kits and grow in Rank. Experience points are gained by each opponent killed and when an opponent is killed, the points gained are displayed on screen. A dog tag system has been included in the game. If a player is killed with a melee attack you collect their dogtag, and that information is stored in your profile and additional experience is given. There are four different gametypes: Conquest: Players must capture and hold flags for as long as the enemy respawn tickets hold out. Every kill makes the enemy lose one ticket, and enemy tickets constantly decrease when a team controls more than half of the flags on the map. Vehicles unlock as control points are held. Rush: Players must defend or destroy pairs of M-COM stations for as long as the attacking teams respawn tickets hold out. An M-COM station can be destroyed by planting a charge, using conventional weapons, grenades or when a building is collapsed down on it. Squad Rush: Rush mode played with only two opposing squads and one M-COM station. Squad Deathmatch: Four squads and one Infantry Fighting Vehicle roam the map. First squad to fifty kills wins the match. Each gametype has specific maps only available for that gametype. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 also features dedicated server support. Glitches and Bugs Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Multiplayer has several glitches and bugs: *The WORST glitch Bc2 has ever experienced started on August 30, 2010. The glitch causes your stats and weapons to be that of lvl 0. It ends up causing you to keep those false stats until the end of the match or any other match plus you lose any experience gained that match. The glitch will then come back in a couple hours causing the same results as before but making you lose all of the experience you gained since the last time the glitch occured. So far everyone who owns a copy of bc2 and has been experienceing these glitches at once. To check if anyone has the glitch go to the leaderboard during a match and if it shows no level or veteran level then they have the glitch. *Your team wins a rush round and the screen says your team has lost even though the music and your pins clarify you won. *Your killer dies and it shows them falling through the ground (when your killer dies it is meant to show an overview of the battlefield). *If you have won tons of awards in a round then some of them wont show up even on the screen until after a while though you still can read how you got them. *Bad Company 2's major glitch is where the game sometimes causes your console to freeze, causing you to lose all of the exp you gained from that round. *When driving the Apache or Havoc, a square enemy making omes up in a random place on the map even though no enemy vehicle is their which can cause the driver to get distracted and get him and his gunner killed. *When throwing a motion sensor, the throwing action is sometimes not shown ever though a motion sensor still comes flying away from you out of nowhere. *When throwing a motion sensor, the motion sensor is sometimes not set meaning you just threw a motion sensor that doesnt sense nearby enemys even though you still have the three you started with which wastes your time and can get you killed easier. *Another glitch is where you use the mortar strike on something or someone and if an enemy or teammate hasnt already reset the stike from being in the way, it sometimes just stops midway and keeps reseting. *Not much of a glitch but when aming a mortar stike, though a window or next to a rock or something, the mortar stike wont go to the designated area but will mortar you instead, sometimes causing you to commit sucide which is why you should never stay in the same place once youve set a mortar strike. *Another glitch is where you kill an enemy fast and then get into a tank or something just as quick. After getting out of the tank you can hear your own gun shooting even though you havent lost any bullets. *Like the motion sensor glitch, if you repair something with the repair tool, it wont show the repairing action even though you can still see the vehicle being repaired. *When you gain an Insignia or Star(bronze,silver,gold,etc) it will sometimes show the same award twice making you think you gained more experience. Major Changes from Battlefield: Bad Company *Increased weapon damage. *Destruction 2.0, which allows players to "chip away pieces from cover and take down entire buildings." *Different weapon attachments like sights and under-barrel shotguns. *Specializations in multiplayer add abilities to classes. *Enemies can be tagged and called out via the back/select/Q button while aiming at them. *Addition of Squad Rush and Squad Deathmatch gametypes. *The Specialist and Demolition kits have been removed, with their weapons and gear being spread out among the Recon, Assault, Engineer and Medic classes. *There is a new "Hardcore" mode for any gametype that removes most HUD elements, disables the killer camera, and reduces player health by half. The remaining HUD element is the ticket counter located in the bottom left. The player is still able to spot although there will be no marker. Vehicles United States of America Light Vehicles *HMMWV 4WD Tanks *M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tank *M3A3 Bradley Helicopters *AH-64 Apache *UH-60 Black Hawk *UAV-1 Watercraft *Personal Watercraft *Patrol Boat Russian Federation Light Vehicles *Vodnik 4WD *Cobra 4WD *Quad Bike Tanks *T-90 *BMD-3 Bakhcha *BMD-3 AA (ZU-23-2 Anti Aircraft Gun equipped) Helicopters *MI-28 Havoc *MI-24 Hind Weapons and Gadgets Weapons can now be modified with attachments. Attachments include the ACOG and various other scopes and a Red Dot Reflex Sight. All assault rifles in-game automatically come with grenade launchers, all submachine guns have a silencer equipped for aesthetic purposes, and all sniper rifles have telescopic scopes. Assault Rifles/Carbines (Assault Kit) *AEK-971 Vintovka *XM8 Prototype *F2000 *STG 77 AUG *AN-94 Abakan *M416 *M16A2 Submachine Guns/Carbines (Engineer Kit) *9A-91 Avtomat *SCAR-L Carbine *XM8 Compact *AKS-74u 'Krinkov' Carbine *UZI *PP2000 Avtomat *UMP.45 Light Machine Guns (Medic Kit) *PKM *M249 SAW *Type 88 LMG *M60 Machine Gun *XM8 LMG *M36 LMG *MG3 Machine Gun Sniper Rifles (Recon Kit) *M24 *SV98 Snaiperskaya *GOL Sniper Magnum *M95 *QBU-88 *SVU Snaiperskaya Short *VSS Snaiperskaya Special Shotguns *870 Combat *Saiga 20K *SPAS-12 *T194 Shotgun *USAS-12 *Neostead 2000 Pistols/Revolvers *M9 pistol *M1911 (included in the Limited Edition) *MP412 REX *M93R *MP-443 Grach Miscellaneous Battle Rifles/Sub-Machine Guns *M14 MOD 0 Enhanced *G3 Battle Rifle *WWII M1 Garand (Unlocked if you're a Battlefield Veteran. http://veteran.battlefield.com. Requires a Veteran Rank of 1, however two games are needed to be registered.) *WWII M1A1 'Thompson' Sub-Machine Gun (included in the Limited Edition) *Type 100 Sub-Machine Gun (Single Player only) *Type 5 Semi-Automatic Rifle (Single Player only) Launchers *RPG-7 AT Rocket Launcher *M2 Carl Gustav Anti-Armor Recoilless Rifle *AT-4 Anti-Armor Rocket Launcher Explosives *C4 Explosive *ATM-00 Anti-Tank Mine *M67 Fragmentation Grenade Gadgets *40mm Grenade *40mm Smoke Launcher *40mm Shotgun *Mortar Strike *Defibrillator *Combat Knife *Medic Kit (Dropped by Medic class. Heals teammates when in range) *Ammunition Box (Dropped as Assault Class. Resupplies ammo for teammates when in range.) *Motion Sensor *Repair Tool *Tracer Dart Gun (Fires a dart which acts as a Beacon for RPG-7AT and M2 Carl Gustav to lock on to and home in on the target) Stationary Guns/Launchers *XM312 (static) *KORD (static) *M134 Dillion Minigun (Uniquely mounted on UH-60 Blackhawks) *BGM-71 TOW *9M133 Kornet *M1919 Browning (Single Player only) Achievements and Trophies ::::See main article, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Achievements and Trophies Downloadable Content *VIP Map Pack 1 *VIP Map Pack 2 *VIP Map Pack 3 *VIP Map Pack 4 *VIP Map Pack 5 *VIP Map Pack 6 *SPECACT *Kit Shortcut *Onslaught *Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam (announced) Beta/Demo The PC Beta ran from January 28, 2010, to Febuary 25, 2010. The demo was scheduled to be released for consoles at the first of February 2010. The multiplayer demo was confirmed for the Xbox 360 on January 31. In order to have played the PC Beta, you must have had pre-ordered the game from certain retailers, or you could have registered for a Beta key at the Battlefield Bad Company 2 site, which would give you a code to access the multiplayer. Without this code, the beta was useless. The Battlefield Bad Company 2 demo featured the map "Port Valdez", a snowy map set in Alaska. The game mode included was the new "Rush" mode, which is essentially "Gold Rush" from Battlefield: Bad Company simply renamed. There were four classes to play as, Assault, Engineer, Medic, and Recon. Each class started with one main weapon, a pistol, and the class's respective gadget. As the player gained more points with a certain class, a second weapon for that class becomes available. Also available for unlock was the Tracer Gun, the G3 combat rifle, the Mk 14 EBR, M1A1 Thompson, M1 Garand (only for BF veterans), several shotguns, and the "Vehicle specialty". Stats, pins, and experience earned from the Beta were not transferred to the full game. Limited Edition thumb|300px|right|Battlefield Bad Company 2 Limited Edition UnlocksThe Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Limited Edition delivers six special customizations early to give players a day one advantage in multiplayer matches. Four vehicle warfare unlocks will immediately enhance the Battlefield: Bad Company 2'best-in-class online vehicle warfare experience, delivering extra firepower, radar, and armor for the vehicles. Additionally, the tracer dart attaches to any enemy vehicle and allows RPG-toting teammates to track, lock on, and destroy their adversary. Seasoned veterans of Battlefield 1943 will be able to immediately re-acquaint themselves with two classic and highly powerful weapons, the M1A1 submachine gun and the M1911 pistol. Four vehicle warfare unlocks *'Improved Vehicle Armor '– An up-armor package is mounted on all vehicle types, decreasing the effect of both explosive and penetrating warheads, significantly improving vehicle survivability. *'Supreme Vehicle Firepower – '''Additional weapon packages are mounted for the driver of all armored vehicles, greatly expanding the range of targets the vehicle can successfully engage and destroy. *'Vehicle Motion Sensor – Use this electronics warfare package to locate enemy units in direct proximity to the vehicle. *Tracer Dart Pistol – This magnetic dart attaches to any vehicle surface, allowing squad members to track, lock on, and fire rockets onto moving targets even beyond line of sight. 'Two classic ''Battlefield 1943 '''weapons *M1A1 Thompson – The Thompson is a powerful submachine gun that has the edge in firepower over it's modern compatriots. It is effective at close to medium range. *M1911 Pistol – 'The M1911 is a powerful pistol that has seen service for the best part of the 20th century. Unlike more modern pistols, it's .45 calibre round can deal more damage at close ranges. Dr. Pepper Promotion Soft drink company Dr. Pepper®is currently holding a promotion that runs until March 31, 2010 (it will return later in 2010), in which every specially marked 20 oz., 16 oz. and 14 oz. bottles or 32 oz. fountain cups of Dr Pepper®, Dr Pepper Cherry, Diet Dr Pepper and Diet Dr Pepper Cherry will have a code under the cap good for one redeemable piece of DLC on Dr. Pepper's website. As of March 20, 2010, it is currently unknown what will be available, and the DLC is not available to be redeemed. There will be special camos and kit upgrades, with some containing a special achievement/trophy. Patches and Updates R7 Client A blog post made on the Battlefield Blog includes the details concerning this update. It was released for PC. R10 Server A blog post made on the Battlefield Blog includes the details concerning this update. It was released for PC. R8 Client A post on the Battlefield: Bad Company 2's Forums includes the details for this this update. It has been released on the Playstation 3 and Xbox 360 on May 11th 2010 and also includes the changes concerning the R7 Client update. It will be released for PC on June 30th, closing the online servers from 7:00AM (GMT+2) to 11:00AM (GMT+2). R12 Server A blog post made on the Battlefield Blog includes the details concerning this update. It has been released for Playstation 3 and Xbox 360 on May 11th 2010 and it also includes the changes concerning the R10 Server update. It will be released for PC on June 30th, closing the online servers from 7:00AM (GMT+2) to 11:00AM (GMT+2). PS3 1.02 Client This update was released in Europe on May 12th 2010 and in North America on May 18th 2010. It contained support for the purchasing of SPECACT. PS3 1.03 Client A blog post made on the Battlefield Blog includes the details concerning this update. This update was released world wide on June 3rd 2010. PS3/XBOX 360 1.04 Client A blog post made on the Battlefield Blog includes the details concerning this update. It was released on June 4th 2010 in North America, June 7th 2010 in Japan, and June 8th 2010 in Europe. For the XBOX 360, it also includes the changes concerning the 1.03 update. Soundtrack The soundtrack for Battlefield Bad Company 2 was released on February 2 2010 and contained 11 tracks all composed by Mikael Karlsson. However, none of them resemble the classic Battlefield Series theme. 1. The Storm (Main Theme) (4:30) 2. The Secret Revealed (4:01) 3. Cold War (0:49) 4. Snowy Mountains (3:03) 5. The Ancient Weapon (3:50) 6. Operation Aurora (1:14) 7. Snowblind (0:43) 8. The Storm (Edit) (1:01) 9. The Secret Revealed (Edit) (1:01) 10. Snowy Mountains (Edit) (1:00) 11. The Ancient Weapon (Edit) (0:58) Critical Reception ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2 received generally high reviews from critics. Many praised the engaging singleplayer, memorable characters, destructible environments, and the amazing multiplayer. The Playstation 3 and PC version of the game received a metascore of 90, while the Xbox 360 version received a slightly lower score of 88. Trivia *Throughout the game, many references are made to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, mainly to third mission, Cliffhanger. This would be apparent because when DICE would be making the game, Infinity Ward had released the level Cliffhanger as part of a Q3 (Autumn/Winter) Demo, and it would be the only level known about at that time. *On the fallen sign in the final cutscene in the game, the number "1942" appears, referencing Battlefield 1942. *The game has a more serious tone than its predecessor, changing from searching for gold to stopping a weapon of mass destruction. *Players who own copies of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 and the specific VIP Code that came with their game were given early access to the Medal of Honor Beta (on June 17th, rather than June 21st) and early access to the M24 in the game's full-released multiplayer. *On August 30th 2010, a glitch or bug occured that caused everyone who owns Bc2 to temporily become level 0(weaons included) then lose all exp gained since the glitch first occured for the user.(see glitches). External Links Official Website Official Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Tactical Field Manual Amazon product page Dr. Pepper gaming prizes Metacritic Category:Games Category:Games Category:PC Games Category:Xbox 360 Category:Playstation 3 Category:DICE